Fallout: Nuka Breaker series 1
by lonewndrr
Summary: -Inactive- Two mercs, a vault dweller, desert ranger and an NCR recruit are on a dangerous journey across the wasteland, heading to Reno in search for an old Nuka Cola factory has an ancient, sacred artifact that has been lost for over 200 years. Which is... the recipe for Nuka Cola clear!


**Chapter 1**

As the sun continues to beam down on the blistering hot sand , a young vault dweller is struggling to keep on moving forward but the heat got the better of him . He collaps on the sand and slowly waits for his death.( _End of the hall)_ he thinks to himself. As he shifts his eyes on ground he spots something just a few feet away from him. He squints hard to see what it was and he realized that it was a bottle and not just some ordinary bottle. It was (NUKA COLA!). He desperately crawls towards it and imeadiately he grabs for it , popped the cap off like it was nothing , then takes a long savored sip.

For the first time he felt like he was in a time when the world didn't went to hell, all was like heaven to him ,his whole world changed around him into a glorious city with glits and glamor all around. But then everything came crashing down, turning back into that dusty , hot hell he was in .

He felt sick to his stomach, and a little light headed. He began to loose his grip on the bottle and fell to his knees , clutching his stomach. His face turned sour , and whispers, '' wha... what was in that-'' before he could finish he stares in shock as he looks at the NC bottle . He examines it more closely and realized it wasn't a nuka cola bottle, it was a dirty water bottle. He vomits on the sand and gagged until there was nothing left but bile. Once again he collaps on the ground now covered in vomit and waits for his inedible death.

* * *

Out in the distance, an old Petro Chico factory is seen. Everything around is in ruin , the buildings reduced to rubble , nests occupied the parking lot , the units were tipped and charred. All seemed quit ,then a large rad roach popped out from one of its nests , crawling around , wiggling its antanas , searching for food .

As it stumbled upon a small bloat fly , little does the roach know a predator is stalking it . The roach chews on the corpse lowering its perception, thinking its all alone but suddenly a creature zips through the sand and attacks the roach with great agility and strength. The creature that killed the roach was a large Gecko. As it feasts on its bounty, in the corner of its eye it noticed something shiny in the distance and then a bright beam of red light strucked the gecko , knocking it down in the process.

It oozed a pool of blood from its charred hole on its side. As the lizard lays limp a hunter wearing a cloak, head wrappings , and sun glasses walks up to the corpse and began skinning it. Once the hunter was done picking it clean she continues surveying Petro Chico .

* * *

Deep within the desert, in the west a group of NCR soldiers is traveling on wagon heading east specifically to the ruins of Reno. A doctor slid up to the front of the wagon and examined the two brahim that were pulling it. She then pulled out her radio and spoke to another group.

'' This is caravan 4 savior , our brahim seems healthy enough to pull our wagon for at least another two days . How's yours doing'' , she asked.

She waited for a few minutes but finally she heard the static voice ." This is caravan 48 Big Dick reporting in, our brahims are doing fine . They look like shit but fine.

"Alright well be camping soon in a couple of miles . Over and out" she ended the call. She then adjusted the radio to call in another caravan .

"This is-", before she could answer, she heard screams and gun shots coming from caravan 13 Alpha. She yells ", caravan 13 Alpha is under attack, lets send some support, us".

Everyone looked at a well dressed soldier with patches that signifies him as corporal . " No, lets just keep moving . Its not like there was any good soldiers there any ways ", he rejected .

Everyone looked down on their feet feeling guilty that they could not help but one stood up a man wearing a scared helmet, a duster and a chest plate that says desert ranger on the right side of his collar. He gave a cold stare at corporal Virgina and said ," we are going to help them ,we are the closest caravan and we should not let anybody be left behind".

"But they're not our soldiers and you don't make the fucking orders . Now tell me who makes the orders "

No one said anything and the desert ranger continued to stare at Virgina.

"Hey! Who makes the fucking orders! Who has the dick here! Who!"

The ranger breaks the silence. "How did you ever became corporal? These men and women shouldn't take orders from a kid "

"Hey I'm 27! And my dady put in a good word for me, and I even shows them what it takes to be a bad ass, bone a fide , leader", he cracks ." Now , answer my god damn question! Who is in charge of this fucking caravan!?"

There was a long pause for a moment but finally the ranger answers," You".

"That's right and don't you fucking forget it you worthless piece of shit "! As corporal Virgina sat back down he notices the ranger is still standing up. " Hey! Sit your ass down" he orders.

"No, not until you decide that we should turn around and help that caravan"

" I told you that-," Virgina was cut off.

"If you don't make that call then or else".

The corporal laughs ," or else what?"

The ranger then somehow made himself even more taller and even more aggressive than he already was to the corporal . The corporal stares in horror at the site of the ranger wondering (what is he going to do to me) Virgina thought.

He cracks " ok, ok . We will go back for them. Aid them all we can and just stop staring at me".

The ranger sits back down and watches as the driver turns the brahims to the other direction. Everyone whispers at how the corporal was intimidated by the ranger, Virgina hung his head in shame. He asks the ranger, so. What were you gona do to me"?

The ranger replies ," I would get off this caravan and aid the soldiers myself "

Virgina's jaw dropped at that statement." You son of a bitch".

* * *

As the caravan slowly stopped, the soldiers push aside each other to see what was going on. They can see caravan 13 still currently being attacked by a group of dirty locals or raiders. Someone counted up to seven raiders and fo- make that three NCR soldiers . They noticed that the raiders are using the fallen soldiers guns against the rest of the soldiers. ( _This is going to be difficult to avoid any casualties) the corporal thought ._

" Alright, I need Mc. Gee, Ms. Blake, and Mr. Sanchez . You guys follow me and well pick them off one by one and as soon as they notice us , get trigger happy," corporal Virgina strategized ."You wana come" he asks the ranger .

" Of coarse".

Virgina noded and they moved to the back of the caravan, readying themselves , attaching their silencers to their assault rifles. Corporal had his hand on the knob of the door ." Ready. One, two, three!" he swung open the door and dashed outside, getting into position to fire.

"We are at least a few yards away from them so make sure your aim is true," ordered Virgina.

The NCR laid on the sand steadying their guns, calculating which person to shoot first and not have their death noticed. Mc. Gee gestured to the corporal and the others to take out a raider on the far right side of the their group. As the soldiers ready themselves , the ranger sneaked into the battlefield and wait till the time is right. Corporal inhaled slowly then exhaled slowly steadying his aim, and phsyche . Time seemed to slow down for a moment, he's ready. (1,2,..3)He fires first shot, the silent bullet glided toward the back of the raiders head and he fell without anyone noticing. (1 down, 6 six to go) Virgina thought. Mc. Gee and Blake shot same target, killing him without anyone noticing. But when Mr. Sanchez took his shot he missed his target just a few inches from his head, the raider quickly turned and saw the NCR sniping them from a distant hill .

The raider warns ," Oy! Up in that desert boob, behind us! Snipers!"

The five raiders turned, and in the process they discovered their fallen friends. One of them weeped," Blaster! Oh my god he's dead! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!," she said. She raises up her plasma pistol and shoots wildly at the snipers. They ducked before any of those blasts hit them. They waited until she needed to reload, but when she stopped shooting Mr. Sanchez slowly poked his head up to see if he can do a few quick shots at the raiders. Corporal noticed what Sanchez was doing and yelled," hey stop!". But before Sanchez could duck back his head a blast of plasma strucked him, turning his face into goo.

"Shit!" Corporal cursed.

As the raiders continued firing at the snipers, the ranger quickly sneaked up to the sacked caravan where the three NCR soldiers were hiding behind . ( Why didn't they returned shots) he wondered. Once he got few feet close to the caravan an NCR woman jumped out of the corner, pointing her 9mm pistol at the ranger. She realized that the ranger is part of NCR. She lowers her gun and gestures him to take cover behind the caravan. The ranger rests beside a wounded NCR man, and asked," hey, how are you doing"? The wounded man replied," what does it look like, I'm fucking hurt, my fucking shoulder is fucked up".

"Mason, cool your jets, this guy is trying to help us, so don't piss him off"! The woman said. "Sorry about that Mason can be a real jack ass sometimes so um high my name is Ashely but just all me Ash," Ash introduced herself to the ranger.

"Shady Star" the ranger introduced.

Ash chuckles ," Shady Star, is that your real name? Never mind we should get out of here right?"

"Yah we should. Now I need you to carry Mason while me and him(Star points at an NCR soldier next to Mason) cover you both."

"Alright, lets do this",Ash said.

Ash walked towards Mason, lifting him by the sholder . Star and the other NCR soldier readied there guns. Once they are set, Star pokes his head out of the corner to see if those raiders are still shooting at the snipers and they still are. Star gestures the NCR to follow him, they slowly walked around the cross fire and head up the hill it seemed like they were going to make it but a raider shouts," Oy thems gettin away!"

Three turned to fire at Star and his group. Star gestures Ash to move and used himself as human shield to protect her. As he did so, Star fingers his pistol, drawn it in a blink of an eye, and fired one quick shot, killing a raider in the process. The NCR soldier managed to cripple a guys knee, and a sniper shot another raider's neck. Once reached to other caravan, Star gestures the NCR soldier to run, but as soon as his back was tuned a blast of plasma disintegrated him, turning him into goo. Star sighed in disappointment and ran back to his caravan.

"I got the soldiers, lets get out of here", Star said to the corporal.

"Alright, lets retreat soldiers!" corporal ordered.

Mc. Gee, Blake, Virgina and Star ran back inside the caravan, gesturing the driver to move. Ash was and Mason where already inside. The raiders didn't bother to run after the caravan.

Ash sighs in relief," thank for saving us Star".

" Hey we helped too", said the Corporal.

" Sorry thank you guys" Ash thanked.

Mason groans," do yall have a doctor "?

"Yes me. Once we pull up to rest I check your wound" the doctor said.

" Why cant you check me right now" Mason asked.

" Cause I'm outside" the doc was sitting with the driver .

" We'll talk more later, you should rest". said Star.

* * *

Once all of the cars, home units and what's left of the Petro Chico refinery building were looted the hunter walked back down the road, and turn towards a dirt path that leads to her camp. As she got closer, a worry-some feeling grew within her. She readies her laser rifle, as she moves slowly in her camp.

She calls out," Ben! Ben!". No response, now she's really worried.

She looks inside the makeshift tent, no ones there. She looks near the camp fire but all she saw was eaten pre war food, beer bottles and porno mags . (Wait porno mags!) She then notices a trail of foot prints, used cigarettes, empty beer bottles, and torn porno mags. They lead behind a boulder, and as she got closer she starts to hear some groaning noises. "Oh, no".

She dashes behind the rock and discovers something horrific!

"Ben!" She cried.

She sees Ben, lying on the ground, surrounded by drugs and magazines, watching porn on a mini T.V hooked up to a car battery. He turns in surprise, hiding the lump on his pants, sits on the magazines and tried to hide the T.V. " Oh, hey your back Scarlett", Ben nervously said.

" What the hell is this"! She gestures her gun to all of the drugs and porn." We're supposed to sell this shit, not use them".

" I got bored, so I had a little fun with the loot. Boy that smooth skin, sure makes a guy's wang pop up", Ben said.

" Oh my god, shut up Ben!" Scarlett yells. " Now, move away from the T.V.," Scar ordered.

"What, why"?

Scarlett aims her laser rifle ," move away"! She Squeezed the trigger, her rifle began warming up.

" Oh crap". Ben rolled away from where Scar was aiming before she fired. The gun fires, and a blast of red hot light burned a hole on the mini T.V.

" No! My porno!" Ben cried.

" You are the worst uncle ever"! Scar insulted.

Ben sighed ," ya, ya . So what did you find "?

Before Scar could answer she spots something in the distance. " Hey look, there's some vulture circling around over there" she points.

Ben looks to whats she talking about, " no shit. Maybe there's something good over there like a dead wanderer with porno mags".

" Ugh, enough with the porn. So do you wana check it out or not "? Scar asks.

" Yes mam".

* * *

 **Author note:**

So how was it? This was my first fanfic that I ever posted on the net and this was based on a fanfic comic I made. The story is supposed to be a dramatic tale of several different character's point of views as they all travel to Reno for a common goal well except for Vault Boy, his motive is different, he was just dragged into that journey . So thanks for reading and please review.

Next chapter will be on Sunday or maybe next week, I wont abandon this story like how other writers do so don't worry if your interested in this .


End file.
